Salam's Story
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: Salam Heiwa is a mystery. But to a select few people, she is crystal clear. When she and two other mysterious girls transfer into Domino High School, who will be the first to discover who she really is? (Eventual MxM)


**Hey guys, Kit here! I know that it has been a while since I have posted anything on here, but I have been super busy. I don't know if I will continue any of the other stories, I don't really have any inspiration for them anymore. And even though I haven't posted anything since "Force Days" that doesn't mean that I have stopped writing. I have notebooks filled with ideas, I just haven't had time to type them into stories.**

 **Anyway, I got the idea for this story when I was re-watching the Memory World Arc of Yu-Gi-Oh. Other than that, I have no idea where it came from. It started as just a character profile to get the idea written down and out of my head. But that didn't really help. I just kept adding to the profile, and yesterday I started writing the story. I didn't plan anything out, except for what happened in the past, and this turned out as the longest chapter I have written thus far (or at least typed).**

 **I have a good feeling about this story, so keep an eye out for updates. Sorry for the superlong rant, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own Salam and the plot**

 **Notes:**

 _ **-Italics means either Ancient Egyptian (when it is just Mana, Kisara and Salam) or Arabic (when there are other people present)**_

 **'words in these are mental communications between Kaiba and Salam'**

* * *

It was about 7:30 in the morning and the class was moving around in an excited manner. They had just heard that there were three new students transferring into Domino High School. Two of them would be Freshmen, like Yugi and the other would be a Junior like Atem and the rest of the gang. However, they would all be in the same homeroom, as those classes contains all four grades mixed together. Just as the bell sounded to announce the start of the school day, there was a knock at the classroom door. The teacher, Ms Robinson, opened the door, revealing three females in the traditional high school attire standing behind the principal. The principal spoke with Ms Robinson for a few moments before departing back towards the office. Ms Robinson motioned the three girls into the room with a smile.

"Welcome girls." She said with a smile, "Please introduce yourselves, and say what grade you are in along with one thing about yourself." The girl with dark brown hair stepped forward, a wide grin on her face.

"Hi! I'm Mana Sihr **(1)** , I am a Freshman and I have a Siamese cat named Daken!" She was so enthusiastic that she almost fell over as she bounced back to her spot. The tall girl with long blue hair went next;

"My name is Kisara Azraq **(2)**. I am a Junior and I play the flute." She also stepped back, leaving only the short girl with chestnut hair to introduce herself. She fiddled with the golden bracelet on her tan wrist as she stepped up.

"Um, my name is Salam Heiwa **(3)**." Her voice was so soft that everyone in the back had to strain to here her. "I'm a Freshman as well and I like to write poetry." The entire time that she was talking, she had been looking at the floor, her magenta tipped bangs hiding her face, but when she finished speaking, she lifted her head, revealing deep cobalt eyes with flecks of lilac. As quickly as she had looked up, she looked back down, a faint blush forming on her checks as she realized everyone was staring at her. She stepped back, seeking shelter with her friends. Ms Robinson drew attention away from Salam by clearing her throat.

"Thank you girls, here are your schedules and information." She handed them all folders containing everything they needed. "There are three seats over near Yugi. Yugi please raise your hand." Yugi raised his hand, giving them a friendly smile as they came over. They all sat down, and the class returned their attention to the teacher. "I think that is everything," she said, "Talk quietly amongst yourselves until the bell rings. Yugi turned to Mana who was sitting to the right of him. Salam was sitting to the right of her and Kisara was in front of Mana.

"As you just heard, my name is Yugi. Its nice to meet you." Mana grinned in response, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too! You already know who we all are." Salam muttered something and Kisara started laughing quietly. Joey, who was sitting to the left of Yugi, looked puzzled.

"Hey new girl! What did ya just say?" Joey asked, leaning around Yugi to look at Salam. Salam looked up from the notebook she had been writing in, surprise evident on her face.

"Are you talking to me?" She asks, he voice quiet.

"Ya. What did ya say that she found so funny?" Salam looked to Kisara, who shrugged.

"I said 'Mana is always the one who jumps at the chance to make friends with all the boys.' Kisara apparently thought that was funny." Joey nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer he received. Salam glanced to the back of the room, where Kaiba was typing away on his computer. He glanced over the top of his screen. Although his expression appeared the same on the outside, she could see a glint of amusement in his eyes.

 _'Wow Ahteen_ _ **(4)**_ _. You just had your first conversation with the Mutt. How do you feel?' Salam thought for a moment,_

 _'Normal. I do, however, understand why you don't like him. He doesn't know how to mind his own business.'_

 _'Yea. Anyway, when you go to class make sure you stick with Mana. I know that she has all the same classes as you. They are all advanced so I don't know if Yugi will be in there with you. I'll see you at lunch.'_

 _'Geez, don't worry so much. I can take care of myself you know. Have a good day.'_

 _'You too Ahteen.'_

Kisara looked between Salam and Kaiba and grinned at her. Mana looked back at the two of them when there was a break in her conversation with Yugi. They all looked at the clock, noting that it was 7:44, one minute until the bell rang.

" _See you at lunch time Kisa"_ Salam said, just as the bell rang, making it impossible for anyone else to tell that she spoke. Kisara nodded, grabbing her stuff and following Kaiba out of the room. Mana grabbed Salam by the hand, pulling her along with her towards their first class of the day.

oO0Oo

 _Earlier that year - Cairo, Egypt_

 _Ishizu stood by the baggage claim of the Cairo International Airport, waiting for her guests to emerge from the terminal directly in front of her. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and as she did so, a familiar head appeared in the crowd. A moment later, Seto Kaiba stood next to her, his younger brother Mokuba standing by his side. The each had a black rolling carry-on and a lap top bag. Due to her sudden request, the brothers had needed to fly commercial, as all Kaiba Corp jets and helicopters were being serviced. Mokuba ran over to the conveyor belt that was dispensing all of the checked luggage. Seto went after him, muttering under his breath about how Mokuba would just run off. Ishizu followed after the two brothers, a faint smile on her face. After both brothers had their suitcases, both of them also in black, the three companions set off to where Ishizu had parked the Jeep._

" _So Ishizu" Mokuba asked as they sped through the desert. "What was the reason that you asked Seto and I to come so urgently?" Ishizu thought for a moment, before replying,_

" _It is rather hard to explain. I think that it would be more clear if you saw what I was talking about as I explained it to you." Mokuba nodded, looking over his older brother. Seto, in turn, was looking out the window, a look of sadness upon his face._

" _Seto?" He called, causing Seto to look away from the window suddenly. "Are you okay?" Sighing, Seto nodded,_

" _Yes. I just feel like there is something I should remember and I don't know what it is." Ishizu turned her gaze back to the road, smiling to herself._

 _About twenty minutes later, the trio found themselves at the sight of an old tomb. A house was built several hundred yards away, decorated with colorful rugs and desert flowers. A young girl with chestnut hair was sitting on the porch, writing in a leather bound journal. There was some sort of commotion going on inside of the house. As Ishizu parked the car and got out, the door was thrown open, almost slamming into the wall behind it. A girl with dark brown hair ran out, heading straight towards her. She skidded to a halt at the sight of Seto and Mokuba behind her._

" _Hey Ishizu!" The girl waved, still wary of the two strangers, "Who are they?" She asked, pointing behind Ishizu. Ishizu sighed,_

" _Don't point Mana. It is quite rude." She walked to the girl and gave her a hug, "And to answer your question, these are the guests I told you were coming. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba." Mana bounced over to Mokuba and stuck out her hand, smiling,_

" _Sorry about that. My name is Mana Sihr. Nice to meet you!" Mokuba shook her hand,_

" _Likewise. I'm Mokuba." He gestured to Seto, "And this is my big brother Seto." Seto offered a quick nod of his head, before going to get their luggage out of the back of the Jeep. Marik came out of the house next, followed by a tall girl with light blue hair. They both offered to help Seto with the luggage, and together they all walked back towards the house. On the way, the tall girl was introduced as Kisara Azraq, and she greeted the two newcomers with a bright smile. Seto had a look of confusion on his face, almost as if he knew the two new girls. Eventually, the group reached the steps of the porch and the girl sitting there looked up._

" _Hello." She said, her voice no louder than a whisper. Mana grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet._

" _Salam! Meet Mokuba and Seto!" Mana said brightly, gesturing at each of the brothers as she said their names. Salam bowed politely,_

" _Nice to meet you, I am Salam Heiwa." Mokuba smiled at her and Seto looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. Mokuba noticed and nudged his brother,_

" _Hey. You okay?" This comment drew everyone's attention and Ishizu and Marik shared a knowing smile._

" _But... How are you here?" Seto asked, looking between all three girls. Mana grinned, looking triumphantly at Kisara,_

" _See Kisa! I told you he would remember who we are!" Kisara sighed, smiling._

" _Okay, I admit it, you were correct." She turned to Seto. "We were as confused as you are Seto, but Ishizu said that it was due to her Millennium Necklace. Well, at least that is how Mana got here." Mana nodded enthusiastically, confirming what Kisara said. "Then Mana used the Millennium Rod to bring back Salam and myself. The rod has to be used for us, due to our connection to you." Seto nodded,_

" _That makes sense." Mokuba looked even more confused,  
_

" _Wait, are you saying that you are not from here?" Kisara nodded,_

" _That is correct. We are from Ancient Egypt, 5,000 years in the past."_

" _And Seto knows you!?" Again Kisara nodded,_

" _I know that this may seem hard to believe, but your brother is the reborn form of a High Priest from the same time period as us." Mokuba looked at Seto, looking for any confirmation of the story. Seto nodded,_

" _Thats true. I didn't even know myself until I started having odd dreams about a month ago. I called Ishizu and asked her about it. She told me what Kisara just told you. I was shocked to say the least, but as she explained it further, I realized that it made perfect sense. She told me that there was something else she needed to tell me and that it would be better if I came in person, so here we are." Mokuba nodded, looking at Ishizu,_

" _And what did you need to talk to Seto about in person?" Salam stood up, clutching her journal to her chest,_

" _About me." She said, stepping closer to Mokuba, smiling. "But I have a feeling that he has already remembered everything about me." She grinned up at the older Kaiba, who smiled down at her. Mokuba looked between the two of them,_

" _Why does she look so similar to you?" He asked, already dreading the answer that would follow his question._

" _Because she is my daughter."_

* * *

 **Well, that is one way to end a story. I was going to end it before Kisara told Mokuba about Seto, but then I was like, nah. I hope you liked the story, it was actually much easier to write then I was expecting. As a side note, I was watching season 1 of Mianite while I was typing this. If you haven't seen it, check it out, it is awesome.**

 **Leave a review if you enjoyed, or if you didn't. I really like hearing from you guys, good or bad!**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be out sometime next week! Ciao for now!**

 **(1) Mana Sihr → Sihr is Arabic for Magic**

 **(2) Kisara Azraq → Azraq is Arabic for Blue**

 **(3) Salam Heiwa → Salam is Arabic for Peace and Heiwa is Japanese for Peace**

 **(4) Ahteen is what Kaiba calls Salam, it is Arabic for Dragon**


End file.
